


Lethal Weapon Art

by Deviant



Category: Lethal Weapon (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Painting, Portraits, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant/pseuds/Deviant
Summary: A portrait watercolor painting of Martin Riggs, as portrayed by Clayne Crawford.(If I hypothetically do more Lethal Weapon art that doesn't belong in a fanfic I will put it here)





	Lethal Weapon Art

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! Feedback is welcome!  
> Materials: Brushes - cheap synthetics mostly. Paper - Canson Watercolor Pad. Paint - Dr. P.H. Martins "Radiant Concentrated Watercolor" ~3.5 hours painting time.  
> Maybe some day I'll work on this more and focus on skin texture, wrinkles, etc.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for viewing!


End file.
